


Realizations in the Back of the Car

by littlechinesedoll



Series: The Boy of Steel and the Prince of Gotham [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Begins (2005), Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types, The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: AU - Waynes are alive, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Underage - Freeform, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce can't bear the sight of Clark being bullied. </p><p>Inspired by the few second shot of Clark being bullied in the 4th trailer of Man of Steel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realizations in the Back of the Car

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble, written half asleep because I couldn't get it out of my head. Excuse the deux ex machina. Or the plot holes. Also, apologizing for it being so...manga-y. xD

 

Clark fell back towards the steel fence, dropping this binder, his schoolbag and the novel he was currently reading to the slightly wet ground. He had already gotten used to the bullying. It wasn’t like they had any new insults to say, or that any of them were true. It was just the usual. He was sixteen years old; the bullying got annoying the longer it lasted, honestly. He could throw them off, but he couldn’t use his powers on ignorant fools like these. It’d be so unfair. He should be the mature one.

 

The senior picked up the book. There were two of them, but only one was doing the bullying. “Harry Potter? What are you nine?” he laughed and threw the paperback back at Clark, clearly aiming for his face.

 

He was able to dodge it though. He was about to stand up and gather his things when the bully threated to punch him, and he fell back down. So what if he read Harry Potter. He liked it. It was the third time he had reread the whole thing.

 

“Get away from him!”

 

And then someone ran into the bully, sending him down to a puddle of mud.

 

“Bruce?!”

 

Bruce Wayne, a home schooled high school sophomore from Gotham City, his only and best friend (and more on his part), knelt down to make sure he wasn’t hurt. “Clark! Are you okay? Does anything hurt?” Bruce’s hands were everywhere, examining Clark as if he’d already been beaten up.

 

“You little shit!” the other senior grabbed Bruce by his collar. The one who landed on the mud was still trying to curse the mud off his varsity jacket. As if the mud would come off if he yelled at it louder. “Who the hell do you think you are?!”

 

When the bully started to raise his fist to punch Bruce, Clark tried to get him off his balance, but he was only pushed back down to the fence by the mud covered one. Well fuck; he got mud on him, too. “Let him go!”

 

“Or what?” the mud covered senior glared at Clark.

 

Clark glared back, and before the older kid could hit Bruce, he pushed him back towards the mud, towards the other senior who had already fallen before, and pulled on Bruce’s sleeve so he wouldn’t go down with the bully. “You okay?”

 

Bruce nodded. “Yeah, I’m good,”

 

Apparently that made them even angrier, and tried to lunge towards them. Clark wrapped his arms around Bruce and pulled him to his chest, but then there was this sound of a gun being cocked and the bullies stopped in their tracks.

 

“Let go of the kids, boys,” said the man in a black suit and dark sunglasses. “Put your hands up where I can see them,”

 

“Good afternoon, Mr Bennett,” said Clark, smiling at the armed man. Man was seeing Officer Bennett a relief. He was starting to think he wouldn’t be able to control his powers and beat the shit out of the seniors.

 

“Good afternoon, Mr Kent,” said Mr Bennett, smiling politely at Clark and Bruce, but not putting away the gun aimed at the senior high schooler. “Please escort Mr Wayne to the car. Mr Pennyworth is waiting for you. He’ll drive you back home,”

 

Clark scanned the area and spotted the black Rolls Royce nearby, grabbed his belongings and hurriedly took Bruce towards it. “Good afternoon, Mr Pennyworth,” said Clark as he slid in the car right after Bruce.

 

“Good afternoon, Master Kent,” said Alfred, smiling at him. “Will you be requiring some privacy, Master Bruce?” he asked.

 

“Yes, please, Alfred, thank you,” said Bruce shakily.

 

“Very well, sir,” Alfred nodded, and pushed a button that separated the backseat from the front, and he started to drive.

 

“You okay?” Clark cupped his face, making Bruce look at him eye to eye.

 

“Yeah, I just…” Bruce threw his arms around Clark. “I don’t want you going through that ever again. I mean I know you told me about the bullying,” Bruce tightened his embrace on Clark, and Clark wrapped his arms around him in return. “But that was the first time I’ve seen…he could have hurt you,”

 

Clark could feel the anger radiating off Bruce in waves by the way Bruce clung so tightly to him, and he was so angry he was shaking. “Hey, it’s fine, okay?” he rubbed circles on Bruce’s back. “I thought he was really going to hit _you_. I don’t know what I could’ve done if he did. It’s going to be nothing if he hit me, not you. Never you,” he could’ve probably thrown the kid to the next state. Because Bruce…Bruce wouldn’t hurt a fly and that kid collared him. “I’m okay. We’re okay. That’s what matters,”

 

Bruce let go, and nodded. Clark had never seen anyone get so angry that they couldn’t do anything but cry and shake as if they were nervous. But even though Bruce had teary eyes, he still tried to smile at him. “You’ve got mud on your face,” Bruce chuckled as tears ran down his cheeks.

 

“Well, better mud than blood, right?” Clark smiled back at him.

 

Bruce nodded, and hastily wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the mud off Clark’s face. “I wish I could stay here with you. Study here. I’m home schooled anyway,”

 

“Do you…” Clark took Bruce’s busy hand over his muddy cheek and took it in his. He looked down at the expensive piece of cloth, stained with the mud from his face. This should have been used to wipe Bruce’s tears, not the mud on Clark’s face. “Do you sometimes wish that I could be with you? In Gotham?”

 

Because Clark did. All the time. After wishing to be with Bruce in Gotham though (he’d only been there twice, one spring break and one summer, and Bruce, Mr and Mrs Wayne and of course Mr Pennyworth, took amazing care of him), a waterfall of guilt washed over him for even thinking of leaving his parents here alone in Smallville.

 

“I do. A lot,” nodded Bruce. Because like Clark, he didn’t have a lot of friends either. “But I don’t want you to leave your parents. Besides, this is your home. I can’t take that away from you,” Bruce took the hankie with his free hand and continued to wipe the mud off of Clark’s face.

 

Clark put a gentle hand on Bruce’s cheek which made Bruce stop. “Your parents are so going to kill me for this but,”

 

“Clark?” Bruce looked confused, and unsure, until Clark leaned forward and kissed him.

 

Bruce’s eyes widened. He thought of pushing Clark away for a split second, but he found himself closing his eyes, kissing back and wrapping his arms around Clark’s shoulders as Clark pulled him closer.

 

“I think I’m in love with you,” said Bruce when they parted. He pressed their foreheads together.

 

“I think I’ve been in love with you for a while,” Clark smiled against Bruce’s lips.

 

 Alfred smiled and kept driving. He knew exactly what was going on behind him, so he decided to drive in circles for a bit more. He was sure that Bennett had already taken the bullies to the police and that he had already informed Mr and Mrs Wayne about it. He put Mr Wayne on the phone. “Sir?” he said when Bruce’s father picked up. “I believe Master Bruce and Master Kent will be requiring a few more moments of privacy. They seem rather occupied with their realizations in the back of the car,” he chuckled, hearing sounds of relief from the Waynes and the Kents, even Krypto.

**Author's Note:**

> The book Clark is holding isn't Harry Potter. I like Harry Potter so Clark is reading it too.


End file.
